


Hold On

by EveeJacob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveeJacob/pseuds/EveeJacob
Summary: "Loving and fightingAccusing and denying"A chance encounter in the Astronomy Tower, two hearts pouring their sadness and anger embrace and an unexpected friendship is formed. But life is not easy and there's still not only a war to fight, but their own monsters to deal."Let me take your hand, I'll make you rightI swear to love you're all my life"Based on the song "Hold On".
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I hope you enjoy this short story!  
> I was helping my cousin and sister with their English and told them to pick a song to work with - well, let's just say the song just stuck and I was on a Drarry vibe, soo  
> Harry Potter and his Universe are not mine; The song, "Hold On" is not mine either.  
> Songwriters: Ian Sebastian Keaggy / Chord Paul Overstreet Hold On lyrics © Songs Of Universal Inc.  
> The only thing that is mine is the plot bunny, any OOCness, and OCs.  
> Don't like, don't read. If you have constructive criticism and any tips, feel welcome. Review with your opinions.
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

**Hold on**

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing and denying_

It was dark and chilly, but it didn't really matter to neither of them.

They didn't really know they were not alone.

Harry pulled his cloak closer and checked the Astronomy tower before settling on the side, tears tracking down his face. How could it be true? Was all his life a mixture of lies and manipulations? Was he really that desperate that he never saw the difference between a friend and someone who wanted to ride in your supposed fame?

He snorted a bit. He supposed he was. But it hurt nonetheless. He knew Ron had a jealous streak, but to have first his vaults and limelight in interest? Well. He did ask first for the scar, didn't he?

Was Dumbledore deliberately moulding his life? He couldn't bring himself to tell Harry about the Prophecy. He couldn't bring himself to give Sirius a trial. _IF_ he ever _wanted_ it – He was Chief Warlock back then, wasn't he? Now Sirius was gone, Voldemort was back and for the second summer, he would be sent to his relatives, even if he never considered that place home and if Vold-fucking-mort had used his blood. If there were blood wards, why did he would have to go back? Snake-face had _his blood!_

Draco was holed up in the Astronomy Tower, his invisibility cloak hiding him from the world. He thanked the day he got his father to buy it in Knockturn Alley – it was expensive and faded after a couple of years, but it was useful. He ignored the creak of the door when it opened and no one showed up – it didn't matter, he was hidden from view anyway.

He cursed the day the Dark Lord had come back. He was kinda glad at the beginning, but he couldn't really bring himself to lick someone's feet, crawling to them and kissing the hem of their robes. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! And frankly, raids killed more than just blood traitors, muggles, or even muggle-borns. They killed innocent pure and half-bloods. Wasn't there a better way to go about it?

He dreaded going back home and having to be marked. But how could he not? His family would be on the line of fire.

A sob interrupted his musings and he was startled to notice that someone was indeed there. The sobs were heart-wrenching and he didn't much care about who that person was at the moment or if they would see him; Draco pushed his hood, decided.

-Hello? – The sobs stopped for a moment and started again. Obviously the person was too far gone to really notice or simply didn't care. Anyway, he came closer until he could feel the other's body and pulled the person close to him. Draco felt the male body against his, but also felt that he was lighter and smaller than expected – was he a lower year? He didn't try to pull off the other boy's cloak but found his hair and soothingly ran one hand between the silky locks and other against his back, letting him cry his eyes out until the sobs stopped and the tremors in his body ceased. The boy was still sniffling a bit when he took off the cloak. Both young men stared at each other for long moments.

Ebony hair and green eyes still moist, pink cheeks marked by tears looked back to snowy hair and grey-silvery eyes and obvious dry tear tracks down his still rosy coloured cheeks.

-Malfoy.

-Potter.

The stared for a while more, evaluating each other until Harry smiled a bit.

-Thank you, Draco.

-You are welcome, Harry.

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

_The joy and the chaos_

-No, you are not staying here with these fuckers and I'm not letting the blood traitors have any of your money. You are Lord Black now if Sirius left everything to you, and therefore, my Head of House. I'm helping you. - Draco said when he entered his room in Privet Drive, in the middle of the night. 

-How can I be your Head of House Draco?! I might know nothing about pureblood stuff, but you are still a Malfoy.

-No, I'll not be. My mom agrees with me, we don't want to die or go to Azkaban, Voldemort is going in the wrong way about it; He had good goals when he started, but he is just an insane fucker now. I don't want to be branded and she agrees. We were at the will reading and we talked to the Goblins. We told them that Dumbledore didn't tell you about things and that he intercepted your correspondence. They gave me a portkey to your Account Manager Office; You come with me, mom and I have a place no one knows about and we can't stall any longer. Our most precious belongings have been dealt with, our personal savings too and I managed to access half of the Malfoy fortune – we are leaving everything else behind and our only way out is by being "forced" by our Head of House. You have to Claim your Lordship, then you Claim us, Cast my Aunt Bella and reinstate Aunt Andy and Nym. You can do everything on the sly, hiding from the Light fools that put you here. And when everything blows over, we will leave chaos behind us.

-You've got everything figured, didn't you?

-Of course. – He smirked. - Let's go before someone comes.

_The demons we're made of_

-There's just Nagini and me now, I just wish we could get rid of this thing in me.

-We might get Severus to kill Nagini. He can't reabsorb the Horcrux in you and he won't have anyone to help him come back. - He faced him and cupped his face - And we've talked about this already. 

-Don't worry Harry, the piece in you is too small and the Nargles protect you, he won't be able to come back.

Luna's dad had been killed and as a young, underaged pureblood, she would have been taken as one of the Death Eaters breeders if she was not married and so, witnessed by only Draco and Narcissa, Harry married her. The Magiks protected her from being taken, but otherwise, it was still a secret. Ginny still though they would marry and Dumbledore still though Harry was his martyr.

* * *

They were standing in the dark, their bodies pressed together in a gentle embrace, the blonde's face buried in the brunette's chest.

-If I don't marry her, she will be sold; Daphne managed to run with Blaise, they are safe in Italy, but Astoria has no other choice. It's me or being Nott's bitch.

-Marry her Draco. I did marry Luna, didn't I?

* * *

-You are a traitor Harry! How could you band with Malfoy? How could you do things behind our backs?! – Hermione screamed at him. The Battle had dwindled down, the remained Death Eaters were being carted to a stroll through the veil, Voldemort's body crumbled at Harry's feet.

-You were supposed to hunt those evil things with us! Now you tell us you did it already?!

-Yes, Ronald. I did and I'm done here, alright? Dumbledore and his plans are dead, your plans to keep using my vault through my good graces and marriage into your family too. I've done what you wanted, I've killed Voldemort and now I just want peace, get it?

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

-We know you love each other. - Luna started, looking at the duo.

-We love you too Luna - He smiled softly and she rolled her eyes.

-Harry, Astoria, and I, we always knew you did like us, but you married us to _save us_ not because you _loved_ us.

-We just gonna live together, alright? A big happy family. You girls are more important and now I've got Teddy to take care of. - No one could say Harry Potter wasn't stubborn.

-Yes, we will help you take care of him, but we want to see the two of you happy! – Astoria said, pointing to the two friends sitting together and playing with Teddy.

-We are happy Tori. - Draco said with a smile identical to the one Harry had sent Luna.

-Dragon, you two know you would be happier _together_.

-Can we focus on the peace we have now and on the baby?

-Yeah, Teddy's here – Draco agreed with Harry and the girls sighed.

* * *

-Hold on Tori! Hold on, you can do it! – Luna coached her now sister, to push. Harry had just given Teddy to Narcissa to watch and now he was holding Draco's free hand, while the blonde held Astoria's hand firmly in his bigger ones.

-You can do it Tori, we love you, we are with you, come on! – He said and she pushed. With a strangled cry from Astoria, Luna laughed when the baby finally came out.

-It's a boy Tori! A boy, here, he's alright! – She quickly cleaned the baby giving him to Astoria, who was pale, her breathing laboured and hands trembling.

-S-Scorpius – She whispered and smile at the baby, kissing his hands and head, before locking her gaze to Draco's – Th- Thank you Dragon.

They were all crying and laughing, Draco kissed her forehead and the baby's while Harry started helping Luna, who looked frantic now and Harry reckoned that as she was pregnant, she shouldn't get frantic, so he ran.

-Harry, she won't stop bleeding! Call Cissy, please!

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make you right_

_I swear to love you're all my life_

_Hold on I still need you_

-We're here tonight to say our goodbyes to Astoria Black nee Greengrass, late wife of Draco Malfoy-Black, dear and loving sister to Luna Potter nee Lovegood, Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass and Harry Potter-Black. Dear daughter, dear friend. Dear mother. She leaves this world of Magic, but her Magic lives on in her son, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_You locked yourself in the bathroom_

_Lying on the floor when I breakthrough_

-Drake, let's go! Luna's waiting with the kids. Theodore is pestering around, Scorpius and Sirius are ready to burst in excitement and Astoria just awoke. – Harry, 27 years old, entered the en suite he shared with Draco and Luna now. Six months after Astoria's passing, she finally convinced them to give in and six months later, they found an arrangement that would make everyone happy.

Luna was more than happy to have two husbands and have the two of them finally giving in on the feelings for each other, cheering all the way and cherishing the kids they could give her and each other. Scorpius was blood adopted by Harry, just like Teddy was blood adopted by the three of them, Sirius by Draco and little Astoria by Harry – they were all truly linked by name, by magic and by blood.

-Dragon! Open the door, what's taking you so long? – Harry called again knocking on the bathroom door, what was taking so long?!

-Draco! Open please! – He knocked more insistently and hearing nothing, he just forced the door open and his eyes bulged seeing Draco lying on the floor.

_I pull you and feel your heartbeat_

_-_ Draco! Don't you dare to leave me! Don't leave us! Don't leave me! Luna! Cissy!

_Can you hear me screaming please don't leave me?_

-Don't leave me Draco, don't.

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make you right_

_I swear to love you're all my life_

_Hold on I still need you_

-Hold on Dragon, we are taking you to St Mungos. – Luna whispered after performing the first aid. – Harry, come on, Cissy will stay with the kids.

_Long in this highway_

_Silent beside me_

_Driving a nightmare I can't escape from_

_Helplessly praying_

_The light isn't fading_

_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_

-Don't leave us Drake – He whispered before holding him tight and stepping on the flames to the Emergency Room. _Merlin, don't let him be taken from us._

_They took you away on a table_

_I pace back and forth as you lay still_

_They pull you in and feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming: "Please don't leave me"?_

Luna sat silently observing the Healers taking Draco away, Harry pacing back and forth, murmuring:

_"Please don't leave me"_

-You can come in now – The Healer came back after Merlin knows how long and Harry snapped his attention to their world again. Luna took his hand and he embraced her, trembling.

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make you right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

They were let into the room, Draco lying immobile on the bed.

_Hold on I still need you_

\- We aren't sure, but there are just two options, it was an extreme reaction to something he ate or some untraceable poison. – The words seemed far away and he heard Luna's soothing voice and the Healer leaving the room. His eyes fixed on Draco's face.

_I don't wanna let go_

_-I know I'm not that strong_

-Yes, you are Harry. You are the glue that keeps all of us together, you are the strength behind us, and we are yours.

_I just wanna hear you say baby let's go home_

-We need to go home. go back and talk to the kids and Cissy, let them know he'll be okay. 

-Will he though?

-Yes. His body is healing, his magic is working on repairing what the Healers couldn't. He'll be okay.

-Can I come back after we reassure the kids?

-Sure baby.

* * *

-It's my birthday papa, why is dad not here yet?

-He'll be here soon sweetheart – Harry hugged Scorpius closer.

-But papa, it has been two weeks – Teddy said from his right.

-Yeah, we miss daddy – Sirius pipped up and little Tori clapped:

-Dada! – They stopped short.

-Well, I owe you some galleons, Luna dear – Cissy said – She did say dada first.

They laughed and clapped for Tori.

-We'll go and see daddy today, now, finish your breakfast _–_ Harry said and the kids went back to eating, eagerly.

_Let's go home_

_Yeah, I just wanna take you home_

_Hold on, I still want you_

His face had more colour now, being slightly flushed and his vitals had good readings. Luna performed a scan and smiled lightly.

-Daddy will be okay very soon – She said holding Tori and Cissy smiled, putting Scorpius down who ran to the bed with Teddy and Sirius.

-Dad, it's my birthday, wake up! - He said patting his leg.

-Yeah daddy, sleep all day is _soooo_ boring! - Sirius said cheekily, poking his ribs lightly.

-Wake up soon dad! - Teddy said pating his nose as Draco would pat his.

-Dada!

-See Drake, Tori is already calling your name – Harry smiled gently moving soft blond strands off of his face.

The kids were sat around him on the bed, Cissy was holding Luna's hand, standing on his left side, one hand steadying her granddaughter.

Luna bent down kissing Draco's forehead and planting a gentle kiss on his lips, hearing the soft giggles of their children. Harry bent down on Draco's ear, murmuring:

\- _Come back, I still need you_

He withdrew and gave him a light peck on the lips, the kids giggling again, as they did whenever one of them kissed the other; Harry turned to the kids:

-Wanna kiss daddy for him to get better?

-I do like kisses – The soft voice, raspy from the time silent, startled them for a moment and suddenly all of the faces were smiling and crying, the kids screaming happily and hugging their dad. He looked first at Luna, then at Harry, and smiled.

-I'm not leaving.

He kissed him again.

_-Oh, baby_

_-Let's go home_


End file.
